


tell me something I don't know

by werewolfy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, briefly mention seungcheol, but can i call this established relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Joshua dengan hati yang kini bercabang dua; Jun dengan banyak hal dan tak pernah berbagi cerita; ada yang tak selesai di antara mereka.





	tell me something I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seventeen is a korean boyband from Pledis Entertainment, and the characters aren’t their real personality or anything at all. Coba saya yang punya, Junshua bakal duduk sebelahan mulu pas fanmeeting.

 

“Ehm ... kamu tidak bosan berjalan-jalan seperti ini saja, Jun- _ie_?”

Joshua melirik sang kekasih yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berdua bertemu di luar jam kerja, pada malam di sebuah jalan pedesaan berharum daerah sehabis hujan.

Ia menggigit bibir ketika Jun hanya mengerling padanya. Gelisah karena sorot mata Jun menampakkan dunia di mana Joshua tak terlibat di dalamnya. Dulu itu tak pernah mengganggu. Toh, Jun pernah bilang ia mengalami pengalaman menakutkan—kehilangan teman, Minghao—waktu kecil, tapi tak pernah membeberkan detail.

Tetap saja, itu bukan alasan untuk menyembunyikan dari mana ia berasal. Mengapa fasih berbahasa _Cantonese_ , Mandarin, dan mengetahui terlalu banyak hal di negara di mana Panda dipuja. Ketidakluwesannya dengan seluk-beluk Korea, kebutaan terhadap Hangul, lebih mencurigakan.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tetap bersama, kalau Jun sendiri saja tak pernah mau terbuka bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri?

Joshua menemukan refleksi dirinya terpatri di mata Jun. Mengabaikan temaram dan kesenyapan lingkungan sekitar. Bunyi dua-tiga sisa tetes hujan dari tepi atap-atap perumahan.

Tatapan Jun seteduh hujan yang meleburkan kenangan akan kebersamaan. Joshua gemetar, seakan Jun bisa menyelami dirinya hanya melalui pandangan. Menemukan ada sepasang mata sehitam malam di atas seberkas wajah dengan ketampanan sempurna, cengiran ceria Seungcheol di kejauhan angannya, yang kini diam-diam Joshua tatap dengan penuh damba setiap menatapnya.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang bicara?” tanya Jun.

“Kenapa jadi aku?” sungut Joshua.

“Hmm ... kan kau yang merasa bosan.” Jun memutar bola mata. Seketika tertawa ketika Joshua menusuk pinggangnya, menahan tangan Joshua agar tidak bergerilya dan kembali dalam genggamannya.

“Kapan aku bilang begitu?” Joshua merengut mulut.

Jun mencubit lembut dagunya. “Yaa, pertanyaanmu menyiratkan begitu, kok.”

Joshua menguatkan hati, tapi tetap saja tak sanggup menepis tangan Jun dari wajahnya. “Malah kau yang nanti bosan.”

“Siapa bisa bosan mendengar seseorang yang suaranya sangat merdu dan dia suka, bercerita dan berbicara padanya?” Jun tertawa lepas. “Kalau ada, ya jelas itu bukan aku.”

“Coba sesekali kau yang bercerita.”

“Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau saja?”

“ _Yaa_ , Jun- _ie_ —!”

Joshua terdiam karena tangan Jun tergerak, seolah akan menangkup wajahnya, tapi di detik terakhir membatalkan gerakan itu. Beralih hanya satu tangan membayangi garis wajahnya, ibu jari Jun dengan manis mengelus pelipis Joshua.

Ya, apalagi kalau sudah ditatap seteduh itu oleh Jun, Joshua hampir menggigit bibir. Mau apa pun yang telah terjadi, semisterius apa pun Jun dan seberapa pun kuat pesona enigmanya, susah untuk tidak meleleh ketika Jun hampir mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya.

Joshua terkejut ketika Jun malah menarik kepala, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menampakkan senyuman ringan.

 Jun terkekeh. Suaranya dalam dan malah makin meresahkan Joshua. “Beritahu aku sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.”

Joshua berhenti melangkah. Jun ikut terdiam, hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam hingga Joshua membuang pandang ke ujung jalan. Sebuah persimpangan antara dua jalan berbeda.

“Aku ... _tidak lagi_ mencintaimu.” Joshua mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya begitu jernih. Hanya beratnya perasaan bersalah yang bergelombang di dalam hati.

Kedua mata itu meredup sesaat, kemudian melengkungkan senyuman memerih hati untuk dilihat.  Jun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, menghangatkan tangan Joshua  yang bergetar dan dingin bukan main.

Sekali lagi Jun tertawa kecil. Suaranya begitu serak dan membuat Joshua sesak.

“Joshua, beritahu aku sesuatu yang _aku tidak tahu_.”

|

|

|

|

|

_Unfortunately, My Baby, you don’t know that I’m already know_

 


End file.
